


The Gay Hair Crew

by LadybugSparkles, pandifulmack04



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, because the show decided to throw away valueable people, bisexual jonah, bisexual jonah deserved to be canon, character's on this fic will be given their justice, cyrus is gay no matter what you say, disaster bi, disaster gay hehe, jonah beck bisexual struggles cause why not, jyrus content, lesbian amber obvi, lots of planned storylines for this fic, other character will have bigger storylines we promise, pandi andi uwu, pansexual andi because she is pan no matter what anyone says, there just needs to be more jyrus fics in general, there's some internalized homophobia only because that needs to be talked about more, this fic just has loads of identity struggles so be prepared, we really just wanted to write this solely because jyrus deserved to be together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSparkles/pseuds/LadybugSparkles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandifulmack04/pseuds/pandifulmack04
Summary: As Amber and Andi get closer, the farther away Andi strays from the GHC. Though they do get closer in their own way, there’s mistakes they need to fix for their insensitive actions. Andi isn’t the only one who’s trying to figure out her feelings, Jonah also tries to understand how he feels about a particular boy. Everyone is confused, which leads to the question: What happens now?Includes the iconic ships Jyrus, Ambi, and possibly Muffy. Continued plot of the show from 3x06, but with some adjustments made by us. We mean gayer.





	1. Chapter 1

It's a bright and sunny day in Shadyside. Cyrus awaits for his two best friends, plus his secret crush, to arrive there at the Spoon Diner. Amber comes up to the table Cyrus sat at with a warm smile on her face.

“Hey Cyrus! Where’s your gang--or whatever you guys call yourselves.” Amber greets.

“We’re called the Good Hair Crew, and they’re on their way.”

“Even Andi?”

“Yeah--why else wouldn’t she come?”

“I was just curious, that’s all. Same order as last time?”

“Of course. Just more baby taters.”

Buffy was the first to arrive, and went looking for her friend and what table everyone was at. She looked to see Cyrus waving her over to a booth with him. 

“Andi and Jonah aren’t here yet?” Buffy asked. 

“Nope. Just us. They’ll be here soon.” 

“Alright!” 

Buffy sat down across from Cyrus in the booth. She has situated herself ready to talk, when Buffy noticed Cyrus frantically texting someone on his phone. She became worried once Cyrus’ expression on his face changed.

“Cyrus?”

Cyrus continued to look at his phone, ignoring Buffy’s words.

“Cyrus!” Buffy scolds louder.

She soon reaches over the table and snatches Cyrus’ phone out of his hands.

“Hey! Why did you take my phone?” Cyrus whined.

“Why are you texting Tj?” Buffy looked at the top of Cyrus’ screen.

Cyrus doesn’t answer her question, but tries to snatch it back from Buffy. Though Cyrus knows how Buffy can overpower him easily, he tries anyway. Buffy resists as she starts reading the texts. 

“Are you guys okay- where are you- are you safe-“ 

“S-stop! Gimme!”

“Cyrus! Answer the question--” 

The bell of the Spoon Diner chimes. Andi and Jonah walk in together and find the booth that Buffy and Cyrus are sitting in. They both notice how awkward the two look and soon grew concerned. 

“Hey guys! Is everything alright? You guys look--off...” Andi asked.

“B-Buffy won’t give me back my phone!” Cyrus complained.

“Buffy, why aren’t you--”

“He’s texting Tj again.” Buffy told Andi.

Jonah felt a pang of jealousy. He didn’t understand why though.

“Cyrus, why are you texting him AGAIN? You know what he did to you! He put you in a lot of danger!” Andi scolds.

“But it wasn’t his--”

“But he still brought you to an unsafe environment. All we want to do is protect you, Cy.” Jonah jumped into the conversation. 

Cyrus looks at Jonah in a confused manner. Why did he care all the sudden? I mean, of course he was happy that Jonah said what he said, but it was unusual for him to react in such a way.

“Thanks--I guess? Anyways, Buffy, can you please give me back my phone!” Cyrus groans. 

“No! Not unless we crush your phone, and remove all sorts of communication with him. Then you can have your phone back.” Buffy rants. 

“Only if you PROMISE us you won’t text him?” Andi pleads.

Cyrus sighs and smiles, “Fine, but that means you guys have to pay this time.”

“We always pay! Even for YOUR taters!” Jonah nudges Cyrus’ shoulder and chuckles.

“Will you pay for me?” Cyrus asks, but is clearly only in contact with Jonah.

“I did bring twenty bucks…” Jonah shows his money.

“Perfect!” Cyrus smiles widely.

Jonah sits down next to Cyrus, and Andi sits next to Buffy. As they wait for their already ordered taters and milkshakes, they discuss Metcalf’s new tattoos. 

“It was his WHOLE arm!” Jonah exclaimed. 

"Really? Like the whole thing?" Andi questions.

“Yup, but I totally roasted him about it, though.” Buffy smirks. 

"I couldn't ever get a tattoo for myself, it would hurt too much!" Cyrus explains.

Amber soon came with the baby taters and milkshakes. Jonah and Cyrus both ordered a chocolate milkshake, Buffy ordered a vanilla, and Andi got a strawberry milkshake. 

Amber politely hands everyone their food and smiles while she’s handing Andi her usual order.

“Thanks Amber!” Andi smiles at her.

“You’re welcome, your majesty.” Amber replies sweetly before walking off.

Andi felt her cheeks warm up from the name. Amber’s been calling Andi ‘your majesty’ ever since their last encounter at the canoeing site. Andi also really admired the name. Every time she heard it, she felt like she wasn’t being left out, less alone you could say.

As they converse about random topics like a grape getting surgery, irrelevant vines, and school teachers, a familiar boy makes an surprising appearance.

“Hey guys!”

“Walker?” Buffy questions.

“Hey uh--I hope you don’t mind me coming here, can I join you guys?” Walker asks.

“S-sure! Let me get up first though. I need to--use the bathroom.” Andi scoots out of the booth and stands up.

“Thanks Andi!” Walker smiles and sits down next to Buffy.

Andi rushes to the bathroom at first to calm down her nerves. Andi may not like Walker anymore, but the thought of him with Buffy gives her the chills. It’s awkward, weird, and she feels like a fifth wheel with them around. 

But, Andi was glad that she got to spend time with Amber that day. She feels really comfortable around Amber. Oddly, unlike with her friends, she feels like she can be herself around her.

Andi took a few more deep breaths before she walked out of the bathroom, and bumped into non-other than Amber herself.

“Oh--hey Amber! I’m so sorry! I totally didn’t see you coming ou--”

“No it’s okay! You’re fine! I was actually about to head out of here!”

Andi noticed that Amber wasn’t in her uniform. “Speaking of heading out, do you know if there’s another exit other than the one in the front?” Andi asks.

“Oh um, usually I exit out the back door just so I could ignore the huge crowd during the day.”

Amber thinks, “Hey, you wanna maybe hangout? If not now, then later on today?” 

“Of course! We can actually leave together now of you want? I’m not really trying to do anything.”

“You sure? I just saw you with your friends. I don’t want them to think that I’m trying to take you away from them and--”

“Amber it’s okay! I want to hangout. It’s my choice and, I would rather spend time with you anyways.” Andi smiles.

“Okay, let’s go!” Amber cheers.

The two girls walk out together side by side towards the back exit. During this time, the other half of the Good Hair Crew question when Andi will come back.

“It’s been over ten minutes! It shouldn’t take a person that long to use the bathroom!” Buffy argues.

“Buffy, relax. We don’t know what’s going on with her. Give her some time and let her come around on her own time. And I’m sure she’s just needing some time in the bathroom! I don’t think there’s anything to worry about.” Walker explains.

“You sure?” Buffy asks in concern for her best friend.

“Positive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our very first chapter! Let us know what you think about our first chapter! GIVE US CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!
> 
> As we sing the song in our own gay wayy,  
> We write stories and we continue to prayy,  
> That everything is written the right wayy,  
> We also try to be very, extremely gayy,  
> Even though it wasn’t intended that wayy.
> 
> (we're so sorry if none of y'all get this skfjksfsfj good day!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random but I hope this makes you giggle:  
> Jonah Jonah babona banana fana fi fa fo fum me my momo na Beck!  
> JONAH MOTHER FLIPPING STACK OF BURNT PANCAKES BECK!  
> (your welcome and I hope you enjoy our second chapter!)

Twenty-three minutes.

It’s been twenty-three minutes and there’s still no sight of Andi. Buffy texted Andi, but she hasn’t responded. While Buffy’s worrying about where Andi could be, Jonah and Cyrus are doing the iconic Tater Theater together. 

“Cy, why am I Augustus?” Jonah asks.

“Because he’s bubblier than Hazel!” Cyrus smiles.

“Yeah, but he dies in the end!” Jonah complains.

“Well, at least he’s a baby tater in this and NOT a breathing human.” Cyrus chuckles.

They imitated the entire movie dramatically as if they were the characters themselves, laughing along as they played with their food. Jonah enjoyed playing Tater Theater with Cyrus. At first it had been an odd thing to do, but found entertainment in the little skits. 

Plus, he also likes seeing Cyrus doing the things that he loves. 

“I want more numbers that I'm likely to get, and God, I want more numbers for Augustus Waters than he got. But, Gus, my love, I can not tell you how thankful I am for our little infinity. I wouldn't trade it for the world. You gave me a forever within the numbered days, and I'm grateful.” Cyrus quotes. 

“How the hell can you remember all of that!” 

Cyrus turns to Jonah, “Have you NOT read the book! It’s better than the actual movie!” Cyrus says excitedly. 

“Well, I haven’t read the book. I only watched the movie because you told me about it.” Jonah smiles. 

“Well, you need to! It’s more emotional than the actual movie though. Warning, you might need a LOT of tissues so I highly recommend you having one on your side.” Cyrus chuckles.

Jonah admired a lot of things about Cyrus. The number one thing was Cyrus’ quirkiness and how confident he was about it. This friendship with Cyrus was very important to Jonah. Out of everyone in the Good Hair Crew, especially Andi, Cyrus is the one person he doesn’t want to ever let down.

Right after Cyrus’ sentence, Jonah got a text.

BOWIE: Meet me at the Red Rooster whenever you can :)

Jonah tells everyone else, “Hey guys, I gotta go. I’ll meet up with you guys later this week?” 

Everyone nodded, except for Cyrus.

“Where ya goin’ Jo?” Cyrus asks.

“I have to go to the Red Rooster. I’m assuming Bowie is having another open mic night and wants me to perform--again. I wanted to go there anyway to practice guitar.”

Then Jonah had a thought and asked, “You wanna uh--go with me, Cy?” 

“S-Sure Jonah! Why would you want me to come though?” 

“Thought you would want to look at some instruments while we were there! And, also because I wanted to still hang out with you.” Jonah smiles.

Cyrus felt like passing out from Jonah’s sentence. He felt his face warm up and his palms started becoming sweaty.

Cyrus knows that Jonah and he were friends. Great friends! The best of friends! But Jonah always showing some sort of friendly interest in Cyrus, or just wanting to hang out with Cyrus in general always makes Cyrus’ heart beat faster.

Jonah scoots out of his seat and soon followed Cyrus doing the same thing. They walked out of the Spoon together, leaving Walker and Buffy alone together.

“Well, that was--something.” Walker chuckles.

“I mean, they barely stayed for five minutes and they already left? Did I do something to them and Andi?” Buffy questions.

“You did nothing wrong, I swear, it’s just they wanted to hang out without us. Without me.”

“No, Walker that’s not what it--”

“Yes, yes it is. I’m not that oblivious. For some reason, Andi doesn’t want to be around me, and I understand that. It was a fun time, but I guess she has her issues with me.” 

Buffy knew this, but she didn’t want to admit it. She liked Walker, or at least she thinks she does, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

Buffy wished Andi would just talk to her about how she feels. Lately, she feels like she can’t have a genuine conversation with Andi without it being awkward. 

“Walker, I’m sorry. I wish things weren’t so complicated and stressful. This, this is what I wanted to avoid in any relationship I’m in.” Buffy rants.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself and you don’t need to apologize.” Walker hugs Buffy. 

Afterward, he holds her hand and reassures her that everything will be alright. Soon after that, Buffy felt her pocket vibrate. 

New Message from Andi! 

ANDI: Hi! Sorry to text so late! I had to go home early because Bex needed something. I have a bunch of homework to do, so it was just about the right time to leave. 

Buffy sighed of relief and texted Andi back. 

BUFFY: It’s fine! Just tell us next time, we were worried!

Buffy looked up from her phone and told Walker everything. 

“She’s alright, she just told me that she had to leave early.” Buffy explains. 

“See? I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Walker nudges Buffy. 

“Thanks, Walker.” Buffy smiles.

Though Walker had reassured Buffy, she still had the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Although Andi told Buffy she was at home, which was partially correct, it was also a lie--well sort of.

Let’s say that, she’s not home alone, she’s with her former bully, and in Andi Shack. Andi had been showing Amber how to make a bracelet out of yarn. 

“And you repeat that pattern over and over again until you get the length you want.” 

Andi showed Amber how to create the pattern using the yarn, then use the same technique to make the bracelet. Amber starts the pattern and succeeds at first, but midway through gets her patterns mixed up. 

“Dang it!” Amber yells.

“Hey it’s okay! I mess up when I’m doing crafts. Here, let me help you.” 

Andi takes one of Amber’s hands and shows her the exact process of what to do and avoid. 

“Carefully, you have to take the string that doesn’t move when you pull it, put it through the loop, then pull the loose string, and now your bracelets looking good.” 

“God, how do you do this all the time? It’s so stressful just making sure that you’re tying it right!” Amber shrugs.

“It takes practice and patience, and like a lot of failure. Once you start finding the pattern, you’d be able to do it again. It’s kind of like braiding hair.” Andi explains.

“Yeah, but with a lot more failure coming from me! Andi it’s okay, but I don’t think I can do this.” Amber sighs.

“Amber, I believe in you. It’s not hard at all. Please, let me just show you how to do it. Don’t give up so easily.” Andi smiles.

Andi takes Amber’s bracelet again and helps her undo the mistake she made. She then helped Amber start the same pattern, then Amber continued the same pattern down the string and completed it.

“Oh my gosh, Andi! I did it!” Amber turns her head, jumping a bit, making eye contact with Andi, and giving her a reassuring smile, “We did it.”

“Yeah, we did.” Andi smiles back at the girl.

“Why is my heart beating out loud?” Andi thought to herself. 

The two girls stared at each other for longer than they should have, until Amber looked down at her new bracelet and cleared her throat, “So, the bracelet! It uh--it looks good!”

“Y-yeah! It does! So um--is there anything else you want me to teach you how to make?” Andi asked, changing the subject.

“I mean not really, the only thing I can’t remake to save my skin is clothing. The last time I tried to remake something out of multiple fabrics it looked like as if the scientist from frankenstein decided to be a fashion designer instead of a scientist. But whenever I find clothing I don’t need, I give it away to Nine Lives.” Amber chuckles.

“Wait, is that the place I bought that shirt from you awhile ago?” Andi asks.

“Yeah, I’ve actually gone there a lot. It’s pretty fun and delightful, and half my closet is from there.” Amber says with a natural flow, as if she’s said it a million times. “Do you wanna go there then? We could shop for some clothes!” Amber smiles widely.

“Sure! Let me tell Bex that we’re going there though. The last time I didn’t, I wounded up in the police station.” Andi chuckles at the memory. 

“Again, I’m really sorry about that. You know I would never—“

“Amber it’s fine! I’m over it. I forgive you and right now, I just want to start things over.” Andi explains. 

Andi reaches in her pocket for her phone and gets yet, another text from Buffy. 

She hates avoiding her best friend, but for Andi, it’s hard to talk to her when she’s always around Walker. 

She felt guilty though. Like she had a bad taste in her mouth. And it’s way worse than those baby taters from that one place—nah, that place doesn’t even deserve to be recognized or acknowledged. They’re meals are the definition of disgusting.

Anyways, Andi finally got the courage to text Buffy back—but she didn’t tell her the whole truth. 

ANDI: Hi! Sorry to text so late! I had to go home early because Bex needed something. I have a bunch of homework to do, so it was just about the right time to leave. 

Andi felt horrible for lying, but how would her best friend feel if she told her that she was hanging out with her “enemy”? 

I mean Jonah was right when he said that Amber has changed. She’s changed a lot since her first encounter with her. Andi wished that her friends could at least see that though—well mainly Buffy. Cyrus and Amber oddly seem really cool and comfortable with each other, but she’s not gonna ask anyone about that. 

To be fair, they still think Andi has a grudge, which Andi can admit she kind of does. The fact that she chose Jonah over Walker, who later on started dating Buffy, and broke up with Jonah all at the same time made her even more confused about her feelings.

At this point though, Andi can’t blame others. She can’t rant towards her friends or her mom, and blame them for all of the drama. At least this time, clearly in her mind, she had to blame herself. And she can’t deny that. 

While having these thoughts in her mind, Amber continues to try to get Andi’s attention. 

“Andi. Andi! Earth to Andi!” Amber calls out. 

Andi finally becomes aware of her surroundings and sees Amber trying to get her attention.

“Huh? W-what? Did you say uh—something?”

“Yeah…” Amber nods. “I asked you if you texted your mom yet about us going to Nine Lives.”

“Oh! I t-totally did! She said it was alright.” Andi lies. 

“Goodie! Let me get my wallet from your room before we go, I left it in there.” 

Andi nods and watches Amber head out the shack. She felt bad for lying—again to someone she cares about. But there’s no way in hell that Bex would let her hangout with Amber again, not after the ferris wheel incident. 

All that Bex knows right now is that she’s supposed to be at the Spoon with Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah. All of her friends that she abandoned. 

Bowie usually doesn’t care who Andi hangs out with, as long as Andi tells him or Bex where she’s going. Unfortunately, Andi made the mistake and didn’t tell her parents that she’s been hanging out with Amber. 

Speaking of Bowie, he was waiting for Jonah to arrive to tell him some exciting news. 

“There’s another open mic night this month! And everyone loved your last song, well except for Andi. But anyways, you should write another song!”

“No.” Jonah shook his head. 

“What?”

“Bowie, I can’t. I barely wrote the first song! And my last song made me feel—well let’s say that I realized things, things I didn’t want to know about myself. I can’t do another one!” Jonah rants. 

“Jonah, yes you can! YOU wrote the second song all by yourself! And people loved it!”

“People not including Andi, then yes. Bowie I can’t go through that again. I love playing guitar and I love making music but I—“

Cyrus approaches the setting and sees a frightened Jonah. “You alright dude?”

“Docious! I was just seeing what uh, Bowie had to tell me!” Jonah stutters. 

“Oh okay. So what did you want to bring me here for Jo?” Cyrus asks. 

“I wanted to show you some of the instruments! I see you looking at them whenever we come in here.” Jonah smiles, as he starts to back up and show Cyrus the instruments presented on display.

“Jonah, I’ve only been in here like once. Also, I don’t even know how to play. It’s interesting but, I don’t think I could ever learn how to play anything.” Cyrus admits. 

“I could teach you how to play guitar! Bowie taught me how to play, it’s easy Cy!” Jonah says excitedly. 

“Um, I don’t know. I don’t want to break a guitar, or perhaps anything in here.” Cyrus looks around. 

“Cy, you won’t break anything! And I’ll help you out the whole way. Come on, let me teach you?”

“Yeah! He’s an amazing student. I think he can teach you well, Cyrus.” Bowie jumps in. 

Soon, Bowie exits the scene following Jonah who took out his guitar out of its case and hands it to Cyrus. He watches as Cyrus tries to hold the guitar--and almost dropping it to the ground.

“Fine, but I can’t promise you that I’ll be remotely good.”

“Dude, stop being so down on yourself! You’re perfect the way you are, and don’t even let yourself tell you that otherwise.” 

Cyrus couldn’t believe all the things Jonah was saying to him today. Mostly because they hadn’t hung out in a while, and the fact that it’s Jonah Beck telling him out of all the people in the world that he’s perfect the way he is. 

It’s also the first time they’ve actually been able to hang out since Jonah’s last performance. After that, everything was about Andi. All small conversations were about Andi. Every little thing was about her. Cyrus didn’t mind though, Jonah would always lighten up when he would talk about the things or the people he likes. 

Cyrus wished that he could of been happy for Andi and Jonah when they were together. He wished that his feelings for Jonah would go away and burn in a flaming pit, but it can’t. It won’t. 

He thought that he could move on, like other people, which is why he lied to Buffy and told her that his crush was gone. He’s been trying so hard to repress his feelings for him, but it’s Jonah. Docious Magocious Jonah Beck.

And then reality came back, and Jonah Beck had started snapping his finger in front of his face. 

“Dude, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost. Do you want to stop?” Jonah asked, fearful of an answer. 

Cyrus looked surprised and quite shocked. “Of course not, I just...” Cyrus takes a moment to rephrase what he wanted to say, “...remembered something embarrassing that happened.” 

“Oh, okay. It’s cool dude. Plus your kinda getting the hang of it. You just gotta place your fingers on the right parts of the neck.” 

Cyrus puts his fingers according to Jonah's directions and surprisingly played his first chord. 

“There you go, you just played a D! Good job Cy! Now place your hands there and play a C.” Jonah instructs. 

Cyrus tries to place his hands according to Jonah’s directions but already gets confused. 

“I don’t get it! Jonah, I can’t do this.”

“Here, let me just help you.”

Jonah helped by guiding Cyrus’ hands to the right chord on the neck of the guitar, with their hands brushing against each others.

For Cyrus, he was going crazy inside. His heart was beating faster than the amount of time Cyrus could complete a homework assignment, which is quicker than you think. 

But for Jonah it was different. He didn’t mind touching Cyrus’ hand. In fact, he completely intended on doing this to spend more time with Cyrus. Lately, he’s been slightly jealous of him and Tj getting closer as friends.

Jonah wants Cyrus and him to be closer because he cares about him, a lot. “Because he was a friend!” Jonah thought. He feels like that he needs to specify to himself that there’s absolutely no other way for him to care for Cyrus, right? 

He’s just looking out for Cyrus. That’s all he’s ever tried to do ever since the beginning of their friendship. He also knows the kind of crowd that Tj surrounds himself with and it’s indeed not a healthy one, especially for Cyrus’ behalf. 

But Jonah knows that Cyrus cares about him. That’s his favorite part about Cyrus! No matter who the person was or what they did to him—or his friends, whether they deserved his kindness or not, he would always be empathetic towards them. 

“See you’re getting it! Now play that chord.” Jonah smiles. 

Cyrus gulps and strums the chord, but it was more off key.

“I might not be able to play EVERYTHING, but I got the hang of it.” Cyrus says, nervously giggling. 

Jonah had moved Cyrus’ fingers to the right place, on the neck of the guitar. He took Cyrus’ other hand and placed it on the right string and strummed the chord successfully. 

“Alright, now try it without me.” 

Cyrus strummed the guitar, and it had been on key, and the notes had been played correctly.

“Hey, this is pretty fun when you start to get the hang of it, aye?” Cyrus comments, practicing what he learned so far.

“You’re doing so good Cy! I knew you could do it!”

Cyrus smiles while playing the chords. He enjoyed playing the guitar. Nothing that he would want to pursue in as a career or anything--it’s just fun learning something new. When this also involves spending more quality time with Jonah, it makes the experience of learning something new a lot better.

Jonah and Cyrus had spent a few more hours just learning what the notes and chords were together. Cyrus wasn’t perfect at playing the instrument by the end, but he did overall learn a lot more things about the guitar. 

“Hey um--I heard you talking to Bowie about you playing another song at the open mic night next month. Why didn’t you want to do it again? You were amazing the last time.” Cyrus asks.

“I just didn’t really want to--well I--it’s complicated Cy.” Jonah stutters.

“Hey if there’s anything you need to tell me, I’m always right here. I’m not going to force you, but I want you to know that you always have my full support in anything.” Cyrus explains to Jonah, wanting him to understand that he cares.

“Thanks Cy-Guy. It’s really just the fact that I don’t know what to write about, or who to write about. There’s a name for it that I can’t really think of.” Jonah explains.

“It’s called writers block. It’s also completely normal too. I write and read a lot of literature so I understand how it feels. My advice to you is to just find something or someone you care about a lot and just write down how you feel about them.”

“But how? You know me--feelings and stuff. And are you assuming I like anyone?” 

“Not at all. It doesn’t matter who the person is, just if you care about them. Just think through how you feel and write it out on paper, it always works for me.” Cyrus suggests.

“Thank you Cy, really. And—I think I know who I want to write about.” Jonah smiles at Cyrus. 

“Who?” 

“Oh um, my dog!” Jonah lies. 

“You have a dog! What’s its name?” 

“Her um—his name is uh Doodle? Yeah.”

“That’s cute! Can I meet him sometime?” 

“Totally!” Jonah clears his throat, “I’ll let you know.”

“Great!” Cyrus looks at his phone and checks the time, “Hey dude, I have to go. It’s after four and my shrink of parents will go crazy if I’m not on my way there now.”

“Isn’t your curfew like six?” Jonah asks.

“Yeah, but they want me home before four-thirty.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“Oh okay. I’ll just catch you later then Cy?”

“Of course! Spoon tomorrow?”

“Docious! I’ll call you later tonight?”

“Yep! See ya later JB!” Cyrus exits.

A bunch of thoughts were going around Jonah’s head. He was in deep thought of who he cared about most in that moment. He grabbed a notebook he saw on the counter and wrote the first few sentences he thought of. 

“He’s exactly what I need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our second chapter! Sorry it got super long, we just wanted to put a lot of detail in our story. There’s a lot more to come so get prepared! We have a lot in store, so be sure to stick around for future chapters!
> 
> Hmm is that a procrastinator I see staring at her computer screen wishing she knew the next line?  
> She would read but didn’t know,  
> Oh her castmate decided to show,  
> Hmm what’s in stall,  
> With this duo we call mighty mo,  
> The once in a lifetime show,  
> You have to know,  
> That we’ll end up doing it all!  
> -that's a song we sing in our heads to keep us motivated while writing skndskdn


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, school sucks and you only get to call your internet friend once in a blue moon. We'll try to update more soon!  
> -nika and fatma ;p

“What do you mean I can’t go to the Spoon with Jonah tomorrow?”

“Exactly what you just said. You can’t go to the Spoon with him.” Cyrus’ step mother Sharon spoke.

“Why can’t I go?” Cyrus complains. 

“Because your father and I have a business meeting to go to, and we don’t want you going anywhere.”

“What if Jonah came over then? Can he? Pleasee?” Cyrus begs. 

“Sure, just no funny business!” 

Cyrus gulps, “And what does THAT mean?”

“It means no inviting girls over and doing—things.” Sharon whispers. 

“Oh! Yeah, right! I promise, no girls.” Cyrus says as he laughed nervously.

“Of course she meant that, obviously. She totally doesn’t know.” Cyrus thought.

If only his parents knew. They really wouldn’t want Jonah coming over if they ever found out that he’s the person Cyrus is crushing on. Cyrus is still genuinely surprised that his parents let Andi and Buffy over fairly often.

They both are his friends, who are both girls, which he doesn’t understand why sometimes he couldn’t just like one of them. There would be less drama, less of feeling weird about his feelings, and more of feeling like he was normal and he belonged in the world. Cyrus decided to call Jonah, instead of texting him to tell him the news.

“Yo, Jo!”

“Cy-Guy! What’s up?”

“The Universe.”

“Haha, very funny. But really, what’s up?”

“No Jonah, the literal Universe is above us.”

Jonah laughs, “That’s cu-ool Cy! Um, are you on your way to the Spoon?”

“Well about that, that’s why I needed to call you.”

“What happened?”

“I can’t come to the Spoon.”

“Really? That’s sucks. I was looking forward to hanging out with you today.”

Cyrus smiles through the phone. He’s always happy when Jonah looks forward to seeing him. He kind of thinks about this for too long, though. With Cyrus not saying a word, Jonah immediately gets worried, repeating his name over and over again.

“Cyrus! You there? Please tell me we didn’t lose connection! Ugh, hello?”

“Oh um--hi sorry! I was just thinking about s-something. But my mom said that you could come over if you want?”

“Really? That’s docious! I’ll be on my way soon.”

“Alright, see you later Jo-uh-lama jama.” Cyrus states with a stutter, feeling his face heat up once again as he hung up. 

“I used the nickname. Oh my God, I called him that again! I swore I would stop using that--months ago. I’ve definitely reached the high level of awkward.” Cyrus thinks to himself, before realizing he said that out loud, and also realizing that he never hung up the call. But the image didn’t last long as Jonah ended the call after he heard Cyrus’ banter towards himself. 

“He used the nickname, he’s really one of a kind.” Jonah thought happily as he hung up. 

Luckily for Jonah, he was passing Andi’s house while he was going to go to the Spoon, and Cyrus’ house wasn’t too far away. As Jonah was walking, he was thinking a lot about what he and Cyrus would do together.

He thought that they would probably play fortnite, or smash maybe. He also thought that they would just watch a movie or talk about random things. This is also the first time in awhile that Jonah has hung out at his house.

Jonah slowly started to worry. More than just worried, stressed. The last time he was invited to one of his friends houses, he sneezed on a candle and stained the wall. 

It’s different this time for him, though. This is Cyrus, someone he really cares about. He never wants to mess up or do anything bad in front of Cyrus. It was embarrassing enough when he thought he was having a panic attack in front of him and Buffy.

That’s when he felt it again. 

He felt a huge weight on his shoulders and his breath hitch, becoming heavier. The world around him started spinning again, and he felt it harder to breathe. His hands began to shake and tremble, and tears started rolling down his face. 

“I-I can’t do this, I can’t. He’s g-gonna hate me. What if I d-do something wrong? I shouldn’t even go. Maybe I should just go home, and apologize, and tell him I couldn’t come because I had gotten sick, or just never answer my phone. Yeah, that works!” He thought out loud as he felt like he was passing out. 

Jonah sits down on the ground and tries to take some deep breaths. Ironically, Amber was on her way to work when she notices Jonah in his state. She quickly rushes over towards him and sees that he’s having a panic attack. She understands this because she gets them too.

“Jonah!” Amber sits next to Jonah and tries to help him out. 

“Jonah, breathe in and out as I count. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.” 

Although all of her words sounded like she was speaking underwater, Jonah shakily listens as he hears Amber trying to help him. 

“Now out one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

Jonah breathes out again as his heart beat starts to calm down slowly.

“In one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Out one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Are you okay?” Amber asks, as Jonah turns to see her worried face. 

“Better than I was, I guess. Thank you.” Jonah breathes out. 

“What the hell happened?”

Jonah shakes his head and looks down, rethinking as to how and why it had gotten so bad. 

“My f-fears of things going wrong caused it.”

“Fears of what going wrong?”

“The only two times I’ve visited someone’s house, I ruined everything. I told you about the first time I went to Andi’s. The last time I went to her house I ended up staining the wall with candle wax! I was on my way to Cyrus’ place and--it all just happened.” Jonah explains. 

“Jonah, that’s just because of a circumstance. It’s not your fault that you didn’t know--”

“But I could of handled the situation in a better way! I was so dumb for rubbing the wax on the wall! But Cyrus, he was there when I needed him. It was cute when he—I mean cool, when he tried getting the wax off the wall with a knife. And the way he looked at me when—I mean, yeah he just helped…” Jonah tries rephrasing his words.

Amber gives Jonah a weird look, and slightly smirks.

An idea was placed into her mind, but she brushes it off for Jonah’s sake. Amber takes Jonah’s hand and helps him stand up. 

“So do you still want to go to his house?”

“I-I’m not completely sure. What if I have another panic attack at his house? I can’t let that happen in front of him again. And what if—”

“Jonah, deeps breaths.” Amber interrupts, worriedly.

Jonah takes another set of deep breaths, calming down more. Unfortunately, that still doesn’t help with all of what’s going on in his head. 

“My advice to you is to go to his house. Maybe spending time with him could help distract your mind right now from all the stress you’re feeling.” Amber suggests.

“Maybe I should. Thanks, Kippen.” Jonah smirks.

“Stop!” Amber slightly nudges Jonah, “Shh, no one needs to know that!” Amber whispers.

“Don’t worry, I promised that I wouldn’t say a word to anyone.” Jonah responds.

Amber’s sighs and slightly chuckles, “Almost made me have panic attack, Beck.”

Jonah gives Amber a small smile, “Do you think you could walk with me to his place then--or unless you have somewhere else to go?”

“No, I’ll walk with you. I’m on my way to the Spoon for my shift anyways, which is not too far from his house.” Amber says as they are walking in that direction.

“Oh cool—wait, how do you know where Cyrus lives?” Jonah questions.

“Oh um, I’ve been there before. But um—trees!” Amber tries to change the subject.

“What about the trees?” Jonah questions, showing his recognisable ‘Jonah Beck smile’.

“Oh, they’re pretty! Like that one by the bench!” Amber points towards a random tree, hoping that Jonah’s obliviousness would kick in.

“Oh uh okay. But what does that have to do with you knowing where he lives?” Jonah stops his footsteps and faces Amber.

“You wanna know so badly, huh? I go to therapy okay!” Amber scolds, embarrassed. 

“Okay, and what’s so bad about that? I’ve been considering seeing a therapist for my you know, anxiety.”

“But you have a legitimate reason to see a therapist. I’m just forced to go because of my parents!”

“Hey, it’s pretty helpful from what I hear at least, going to therapy.“ 

“I don’t know, Jo. It’s weird going there every week.” Amber sighs.

“I think that you should consider it though. You might regret it later on if you don’t do something about your problems.” 

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.” Amber says as she continues to walk ahead.

Eventually they got to Cyrus’ place. Jonah rings the doorbell and Cyrus quickly opens up the door. He’s smiling at first, but his facial expression changes as soon as he makes eye contact with Amber.

“Hey Jo—oh Amber! Hey! My mom isn’t home right—oh um, I mean—”

“Cyrus it’s okay, Jonah knows.” Amber reassures him, “And I’m not here for it today, I just walked Jonah here. I’m heading to the Spoon anyways. See you guys later!” 

“Oh okay, bye Amber!” Cyrus waves.

“Bye! See you later!” Jonah fake smiles, wishing Amber stayed.

Amber walked off to the Spoon, and the two simply stared at each other. A moment passed and Cyrus realizes he hasn’t let Jonah in. 

“Oh sorry um, come in!”

Jonah enters and looks around Cyrus’ house, organized well. Cyrus closes the door behind him and shows Jonah around the house.

“I know it’s been awhile since you’ve been here so, do you want a mini house tour?” Cyrus smiles excitedly. 

“Sure!” Jonah smiles back. To Jonah, his smile was incredibly contagious. 

Cyrus brings Jonah to his room and gives him a small tour. He shows him some of the posters that are hung up, which are mostly pictures of youtubers that he likes. There’s also a whole section in his room that was dedicated of pictures with just Jonah or the both of them hanging out. Jonah didn’t say anything though, and quietly admired the display. 

“Nice room!”

“Thanks! It’s not better than your room though, you’re allowed to paint your walls!”

“But your room is bigger than mine. You have so much space in here!”

“What would I use the space for?” Cyrus furrows his eyebrows. 

“I dunno, dancing?” Jonah smirks.

“Oh no. Not dancing. You know how I did last time at that horrible dance class. Worst decision of my life—well not the worst, but it wasn’t the best decision.” Jonah chuckles at Cyrus’ rambling. 

“Anyways, I have a stash of candy and movies I usually keep for fun movie nights with friends. What do you want?”

“Hm, maybe a kit-kat?

“You don’t want dots? That’s the best candy in the world!”

“What are dots?”

Cyrus looked almost as if he was offended, “You don’t know what dots are? They’re literally one of the best snacks ever, well besides baby taters.” Cyrus points out.

“Do you have any? I’ll try it if you do.” 

“I have a little left, only the lemon dots.”

“I’ll take it.” Jonah smiles.

Jonah took three of the leftover dots, and ate them all in one go. 

“It’s really sweet, like lemonade.”

“Speaking of lemonade, do you want anything to drink?”

“Yeah, maybe lemonade. I kinda have a headache though, do you have any tylenol?”

“Yeah, let’s get some before we play fortnite if you want?”

“Docious! I need to check my phone for something real quick.”

“Alright! I’ll go in the kitchen and make the lemonade. That’s also where my family keeps all of the medication.” Cyrus walks out the room, smiling. 

Jonah turns on his phone and goes to the notes app. He rereads his lyric that he wrote down the other day. Ever since then, he hasn’t been able to come up with anything else.

He tried thinking of more words describing Cyrus, his best friend of course. He also knew exactly how he felt about him, or at least he thinks he does, but he didn’t know how to write that out into a song. His second song was way easier than this. Why are feelings so complicated? 

He kept on staring at the lyric, “He’s exactly what I need.”

“Should that be the name of the song?” He thought, as Cyrus walked into the room. 

“Here’s your lemonade with your tylenol. How’s your headache now?”

“Still terrible. Thank you though.” Jonah smiles.

While Cyrus sets up the game, Jonah takes the tylenol and swallows it down with the lemonade. During that time, Amber was on her way to the Spoon. Once she got there, she saw Andi sitting in one of the stools. She was late, and felt bad for having to hurry past her without saying hi.

Andi saw her though, and she felt slightly disappointed when she rushed by as if she didn’t see her. Amber had rushed out back where she quickly changed into her work attire. 

“You’re late, Kippen.” Her boss says. 

“I know. I had to stop for a friend. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“We’ll see, that’s what they always say.”

“And it’s Brown, you know this.” Amber scolds. 

“Yeah, whatever Kip.”

“That’s my older brother’s nam—you know what, nevermind.” Amber shrugs.

As Amber turns around and grabs a tray to serve a table, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

“Hey Amber!”

“Andi! H-hey!” Amber smiles. 

“Is everything okay? What happened yesterday?”

“I just had to leave early because of family—stuff.”

“Oh okay. You know you could of told me, you had me worried when you just left my house.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I—”

“No it’s okay! I was just worried, that’s all.”

“Alright, I gotta go but I’ll see you later, your majesty.” She subtly winked at Andi before she turned around to start serving. 

Andi went back to her stool, and took a book to read out of her small bag that she carried. Ironically, it was the book that her and Amber both liked, “Girls Who Eat Candy”.

She had reread the book multiple times. Despite the fact that Amber spoiled the ending for her, she liked that they both had something in common.

Andi wanted to kill time and chose to reread the whole book again while she waited for Amber to finish her shift. During the small breaks Amber would have during work, she would stare at Andi and watch her read one of their favorite books. 

She paid attention to the way Andi’s lips parted, and how she would lick her lips each and every time she flipped a page. She also noticed how she would bite on her lips indicating that something exciting or bad was happening in the book. 

“I do feel bad for spoiling the ending.” Amber thought.

“Maybe I could make it up. Maybe, I could get her a book that is just as good—or maybe just apologize again. What book can I—” 

Amber continues getting lost in her thoughts while she to wipes the countertop. She subconsciously stares at the girl, and one of her coworkers took notice, and nudged her out of her trance. 

“Hey, you look lost there. Instead of staring at whatever is more interesting to you over there, how about you focus on your job.” The worker scolds.

“Right! Promise, this won’t happen again.” Amber sighs.

She quickly goes back to cleaning the countertop, while still catching small glimpses of Andi. At one point though, Andi catches Amber looking at her and remembers to question her about it later.

Then, when Amber isn’t looking, Andi gets a text from her mom.

mom: hey andiman? do you know where all the string cheese is?

andiman: i thought it was like, in the fridge?

mom: that’s the nutella -_-

andiman: oh yeah...uhh...

mom: did you eat ALL of them!

andiman: nOooo...

mom: you did! 

andiman: mmm maybe...

mom: get some new ones while you’re out! 

andiman: okay okay i will!

mom: where are you by the way?

Andi thought long and hard before she responded,

andiman: at the spoon with buffy and cyrus.

She felt bad for lying, but Bex already struggles with accepting the fact that Amber was her friend. 

mom: okay, let me know when you’re coming home so your dad and i can order some pizza. 

Andi puts her phone aside, and looks around for Amber. The girl smiles, seeing Amber walking towards her. 

“Who were you texting?” Amber curiously asks. 

“Oh, curious much?” Andi says playfully.

“Awe, maybe. I guess you’ll never know. What are you up to?” Amber smirks. 

“Well, I gotta get some string cheese after we hang out. When is your shift done anyways?”

“I got an hour left of working, then we can go to Nine Lives.” 

Andi nods and goes back to the book she was reading. 

“You’re reading, ‘Girls Who Eat Candy’ again?” Amber asks curiously. 

“I like this book a lot. Well, besides when Cassie died.” Andi says smugly. 

“Again, I’m really sorry that I spoiled it for yo—“

“Amber I’ve told you this before, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize for anything. We’re friends now, and I want us to start off fresh, and let’s just forget all that happened.”

Amber breathed in and out, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. 

“Sorry I just keep getting tied up about that, you know, like every time I do something embarrassing the whole thing is something I remember.” 

“Well, now we can have more embarrassing things to laugh about together. Trust me, you’re way less embarrassing than me.”

“How so?” Amber furrows her eyebrows. 

“Exhibit A: I slipped in front of you that one time when you asked me if I liked Jona—“

Andi notices Amber’s face beginning to frown. 

“B-but I totally forgive you for that!”

Amber sighs and smiles, “It’s okay. I gotta get back to work, but I’ll see you afterwards?”

“Totally!”

Both knew the atmosphere had suddenly become awkward and Amber walks away.

Andi went back to reading her book, and subconsciously smiles at the part when the main character, Cassie dies.

Andi again feels her phone buzz in her pocket, assuming it’s her mom.

“Mom, I told you that I’m hanging out with Buffy and Cyrus!” Andi scolds. 

“Um, Andi?” Responded a familiar voice. 

“Buffy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yikes, my lab report" is the name of my lab report that I turned in at 11:54 pm when due at 11:55 pm.  
> -fatma <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If anyone hurts JB, I'm calling out people." -nika  
> "I keep forgetting that it's 2019 " -fatma *inserts shame face*

“Cyrus, slow down!” Jonah yells.

“Why?

“You’re moving way too fast! I can’t keep up!”   


The two boys were playing Mario Kart together. They’ve already spent hours playing Fortnite and Smash Bros together, which Jonah won both at. 

“That’s the whole point JB, you gotta catch up!” Cyrus laughs, clearly enjoying the fun of beating his friend.

“Still, I don’t get it. I show you how to play this game ONE time, and you’re already ahead of me?” Jonah argues.

“Jealous much?” Cyrus smirks at him. 

“I am not! Don’t get too full of yourself, I just don’t get how you picked up on playing the game so quickly?” Jonah questions.

“I guess I just learned a lot from you.” Cyrus says, focusing his attention back to the race.   
  
Cyrus was kind of telling the truth though, except the fact that he did watch videos online of people playing Mario Kart, so he could understand how to play. He wanted to at  _ least _ play as good as Jonah.

“Where did you even learn how to speed up like that, I can’t figure it out!”

“Top secret method bestowed upon me by the ancient gods, you’ll never figure it out.”

“Aww, tell me!” Jonah pleads.

“I’m sworn to secrecy, it was an oath I took.” Cyrus says in an accent, giggling. 

”You can’t even spill the beans for me? Your bestest friend ever?” Jonah nudges him.

Cyrus had looked at Jonah with his plea, which came with the puppy dog eyes and fake quivering lip. He stared for a second too long though. He forgot what was happening and started to slow down. 

Jonah screamed in victory, “Yes! I won!”

It took Cyrus a second to realize what had occured. 

“Hey, no fair!  _ You _ distracted me last minute!” Cyrus pouts.

“Yeah, with my ridiculous charms.”

The boy felt his cheeks heat up, “But still!”

“Admit defeat! I won fair in square, not my fault I can easily distract.”

“Yeah, with that smile of yours.” Cyrus thought.

“How about a rematch, whoever wins next round gets the last bit of candy in this room.” Cyrus challenges, although he thinks about the possibility of Jonah having all of his dots.

“Deal.” Both the boys shake hands.

 

Meanwhile, Buffy and Walker were walking pass the Spoon trying to find a place to doodle outdoors. Walker wanted to show Buffy some techniques and different styles of doodling hat he liked. Buffy may only know a few though, thanks to being Andi’s best friend.

“Now Buffy, it’s totally okay if there’s some factors that you don’t understand. Once we find a place I’ll just show you some basic steps into doodling. I find it the most easiest form drawing.” 

“Okay--ooh Andi would love if she were here right now! In Andi Shack, she used to have this whole area full of doodles that she made since the second grade.” Buffy began happily, “One of them was of her favorite character from this one show that us and Cyrus were both obsessed with! It was the uh--backyard people? Wait no--the backyardigans! She loved this character named Tasha, and I was a little offended that she never did one of Uniqua. She was one of my favorite characters and she was so fierce, not saying that Tasha wasn’t either but I just preferred her over anyone else.”

Buffy loved remembering old times with her friends, back when there was less drama and awkwardness between them.

“That sounds really cool. If you want, you could call Andi and ask if she wants to doodle with us?”   
  
Buffy thinks about this, “I’m not too sure, Andi’s been kind of distant and I don’t wanna pressure her into hanging out with us. On the other hand, she would love to brag about the kind of doodles she’s made.”  
  
“Then go ahead and call her!” Walker encourages her.

“Okay, okay I will!” Buffy pulls out her phone from her pocket. She immediately pulls up Andi’s contact and rings her.

Andi quickly picks up, her voice full of annoyance, “Mom, I told you that I’m hanging out with Buffy and Cyrus!” Andi scolds. 

This obviously confuses Buffy, “Um, Andi?”

“Buffy?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Why were you telling your mom that we were at the Spoon with you?” Buffy picks up the volume in her voice, intrigued with what her answer would be.

“Well, it was a--prank call?” Andi’s voice softens. 

“Really? Oh my gosh, you got me big time! I  _ totally _ believed you.” Buffy exclaims sarcastically.

“You did?”   
  
“Of course not! Andi, please just tell me the truth.”

Andi sighs, “I um--meant to invite you and Cyrus to the Spoon! Bex has just been really overprotective of me lately and I wanted her to know that I was alright!”   
  
“By lying to her and telling her that we were there with you?”

“I wasn’t lying! I-I’ll call Cyrus and tell him to come meet us!” Andi continuously stutters.

“Andi, Cyrus told us that he was hanging out with Jonah at his place remember?” Buffy reminds her.

On the other line, Andi thinks this through, remembering that Cyrus texted them in their group chat the same morning that he planned to hangout with Jonah today. Andi continues to think, but this time of something to cover up her lie with another lie.

“Oh um right! I totally forgot! But uh, you could meet me here to hang if you want?”    


“Sure,” Buffy tells her, “Walker, change of plans! We’re meeting Andi at the Spoon!” Buffy calls out to Walker.

“Wait, wait. Walker’s coming too?” Andi starts to second guess inviting Buffy.

“Yeah! Didn’t I mention that we were hanging out?”

“No, you forgot to mention that. Um, I can only hangout for about an hour then I have to go home for--things.”    
  
“Okay, we’ll be there soon.” Buffy hangs up.

Andi immediately regrets all the things she’s said as soon as she puts her phone back in her pocket. Almost immediately after the call, Buffy and Walker both walk into the restaurant. They both spotted Andi and sat down next to her. 

“Hey!” Buffy greets.

“How did you guys get here so quickly?” Andi questions.

“Oh, we were just walking nearby to find a place to doodle.” Walker explains.

“I told him about those times you used to doodle those backyardigans characters in Andi Shack when we were younger, so he asked me to call you to see if you wanted to do some with us.” Buffy informs the confused girl.

“Oh. Well, thank you for thinking about me.” Andi forces a smile on her face.

A lot of people will say that she’s just jealous of their relationship, which isn’t the case at all. In fact, she’s really happy for the both of them. Andi just wished that she didn’t have any kind of history with the boy that her best friend is dating. 

“So, did you already order any taters?” Buffy asks.

“No, not yet. I wasn’t really gonna get much anyways.” Andi tells them.

“Are you alright? ‘Cause usually when we come here all you want is an endless amount of taters--or maybe I’m just thinking about Cyrus.” Buffy chuckles. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Also, you said Cyrus and Jonah were hanging out?”

“Yeah, why?” Buffy asks while deciding on which milkshake she wants. 

“I dunno, they just seem to be getting a lot closer lately. You saw the way they looked at each other the other day when Jonah paid for Cyrus’ food.” Andi informs. 

“Especially when they were doing that tater game thing together.” Walker jumps in on the conversation. 

“Tater Theatre.” Andi and Buffy both chuckle in unison. 

“That’s the name?” Walker snickers.

“Cyrus came up with that when he was eight!” Buffy exclaims. 

“And oddly, it’s kinda fun.” Andi adds on. 

“Well anyways, since we’re here, do you want me to show you some steps into doodling?” Walker asks Buffy. 

“Step one: obviously make sure you have the right tools.” Andi proudly responds. 

Walker looks towards Andi and smirks, “And always have an idea of what you want to draw before you do anything.

“Yeah, pretty much that’s all you need to know.” Andi says blatantly. 

Andi’s happy that Walker and her still have the same passion for art together, it’s just hard being around him now because she used to have feelings for him, very small itty bitty  _ tiny _ feelings. 

While Andi’s thinking about that, Buffy and Walker both are ordering their combined meals and getting a head start on their doodles. Andi taking notice of this, grabs a piece of paper and a pencil that was resting near Walker’s drawing and starts to draw random lines.

Andi initially wanted to draw Andi Shack since that’s pretty much the only place she wants to be right now. Eventually though, the roof she was going to draw soon started turning into hair, and ends up drawing a familiar face. 

Andi smiles at her work so far, and she remembers her fun day with someone at a canoeing site. She then begins to draw a canoe under her small doodle of someone’s face. It’s very precise, small details only obtainable when being in close proximity of the subject being drawn.

“You really are focused on that drawing there. Who is it?” Walker takes notice of Andi lost in her drawing. 

“Oh um--nothing. It’s just something random.” Andi doesn’t bother to make any eye contact with Walker. 

“Here, lemme see,” Buffy reaches out for Andi’s drawing only for the girl to pin her paper down to the counter.

“I’m not done, I have uh—some finishing touches to work on. Then MAYBE I’ll share my drawing. Maybe.”

“Come on, not even a peak?" Buffy pleads.

Andi rolls her eyes playfully, “Not even a peak.”

Almost an hour passes by, and Andi completely finishes her doodle. At the very least, she’s very proud of it. It’s not perfect, but it has detail. She’s shaded parts of the hair, and her favorite part was doing the eyes.

Buffy checks the time, realizing that it’s almost been an hour, “Andi, it’s almost five. Didn’t you say you had to go in an hour?”

“Oh right! Yeah um, I’m gonna go ho--”   
  
“Andi!”

Andi quickly bawled up her drawing in her hands and smiled weakly at the person in front of her, “Amber! Hey…”   
  
“So, are you ready for some shopping at Nine Lives?” Amber smirks nonchalantly. 

“Shopping at where?” Buffy folds her arms.

“Nine Lives, it’s a cheap thrift store nearby the Spoon. “ Amber informs.

“Oh okay, didn’t you say you had to go home?” Buffy’s tone became more serious.

“I’ll just text Bex that I’ll be home in another hour.” Andi lies again, and at this point she’s starting to feel queasy from not being so truthful and honest today.

“Okay um, I’ll just text you later then. Bye!” Buffy awkwardly says as Andi takes her belongings and her bawled up drawing.

Walker couldn’t fit a bye in as Andi had walked out too fast. He tries to get up and say it himself, but rather notices she misses the trash can when she throws her paper away. 

“Hey Andi, you—never mind she’s already gone.” Walker walks up near the trash can and nearly throws out the art when he notices an eye in the drawing. He unfolds it, and observed the nice picture. 

“Wow, the shading detail is on point, and the eyes are pretty and sparkly. Who is this?” Walker thought. 

Buffy notices Walker staring at the piece of paper from the ground and walks over to him. 

“Walker, what are you looking at—wait, was that Andi’s?” Buffy questions. 

“Yeah, she threw it out but missed the trash can when she left.” Walker informs.

“Wait, that’s Amber! At least, it looks like her. Why would she want to draw Amber? And why is she in a boat?”

“I dunno--you know, that kinda looks like the canoes we all went on the other day.” Walker points out, “Was Amber there with us?”

“Yeah, her and Andi were on the same canoe.” Buffy says coldly. 

“Oh, that’s the girl you were saying that she was your guys’ ‘friend but also enemy’ I guess.” Walker recalls. 

“Yeah, that’s Amber.”

“It looks like she has to be nice enough if her and Andi are hanging out.” Walker points out. 

“Oh trust me, you don’t know Amber. She changes the way she acts around us all the time, sometimes I’m scared that she’s gonna snap on us one day.” 

“Maybe, she has, I don’t know—a mental illness? I have a friend that’s always changing moods under random triggers.” 

“Walker, that’s a really far reach, and I don’t wanna assume anything. She’s probably just petty when it comes to everyone but Andi.” Buffy snickers.

“Maybe. I don’t know Amber well, but she kinda gives me those vibes.”

 

Meanwhile, Andi and Amber were having their own adventures together at Nine Lives. They were already inside the thrift store, excitedly looking for some new clothes to take home.

“Do you like this top?” Amber gestures the top in front of her to Andi, “How would it look on me?”

“I would like that top!” Andi points to her.

“Oh really? You wanna buy it?” Amber says as she gets closer to her face. 

“I don’t think we can buy you here.” Andi smirks.

“What?” Amber furrows her eyebrows.

Andi realizing what she said, shakes her head as her face heats up, “Nothing!”

“Okay, but did you want to buy this shir--”   
  
“No!” Andi says almost immediately, “I was just gonna say that--I like that shirt on you.”

“Oh. Thanks?” Amber smiles, “Hey, so why did you want leave your friends?” 

“Hmm?” Andi looks at her, not hearing what she said.

“How come you left your friends the other day, and to out of all people, hangout with me?” Amber questions.

“Well,” Andi starts off, “I’ve had a pretty weird time around Buffy and Walker, and being around them just feels--I feel uncomfortable around them.”

“Hey, it’s okay to feel that way. I mean, Buffy did break girl cod--”   
  
“She didn’t!” Andi shouts.

Andi saw how Amber’s facial expression changed and immediately feels bad, “Amber I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”    
  
“It’s okay, you were just getting your point across.” Amber forces a small smile through her saddened face.

“Still that wasn’t nice and I’m sorry. I just feel weird around them because there was a time when I did like Walker, but then I chose Jonah over him and then Jonah and I broke up--”   
  
“Yeah, I think I remember that story.” Amber chuckles. 

“Anyways uh,” Andi thinks of anyway to move on from this conversation, “Let’s talk about something else.” Amber nods in agreement. 

Andi then smiles at her own idea, “Hey, have I told you that my parents are getting married?”

“I thought they already were?” Amber says. 

“No, but they do already act like a married couple though, and it’s so cute!” Andi happily smiles. She’s more than excited to see her long time on-and-off-again parents get hitched. 

Amber is of course happy for her, but only frowns because she wished that her parents could be this happy. 

“Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the ceremony?” Andi asks. 

“Oh um,” Amber pauses, “I dunno. Weddings just aren’t my thing.” The girl lies. 

“Oh okay. That’s totally fine. In no way I want to force you to come somewhere you aren’t comfortable wit—“

“No it’s not that!” Amber cuts her off, “My parents see, they aren’t like your parents. They aren’t happy, and they argue all the time. Hell, sometimes I think my dad regretted having kids.” Amber shrugs. 

“Amber, I’m so sorry. I never meant to shove it in your face that—“ 

“Hey, it’s okay. I can’t blame you for all of my parents fuckups and mistakes. That’s their issue.” Amber explains while looking at other tops. 

“Still though, you deserve better than this.” Andi sympathizes. 

“Thanks, and I’ll come to your parents wedding. Plus, I’d look really good in a dress.” Amber smirks happily. 

“Yeah,” Andi agrees, “You would.” 

 

Back at Cyrus’ house, it was later at night and the boys were deciding on a movie to watch. They were skimming through some options on Netflix, but they both didn’t know what to decide on. Jonah lets Cyrus choose the movie, even though Cyrus continuously tells him that he was the guest. 

“Jo, are you sure you don’t wanna pick the movie?”    
  
“I’m very sure. I don’t care what we watch, I’m just enjoying my time with you.” Jonah smiles at Cyrus.

The boys casually sat there and stared at each other once again, it was less awkward but a more genuine feeling in the air. 

Soon enough, Jonah broke out of the stare quickly. 

“Hey, um what movies do you want to see?” Jonah asks while looking at the screen.

Cyrus being oblivious at the moment had heard only half of that. 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

A giggle escaped from Jonah’s lips, “I said what movies do you want to see?” 

“Uh well, if you like any disney movies we could watch something from that?” Cyrus asks, worriedly. Even though they’re only in middle school, Cyrus would never believe that Jonah would want to watch anything kiddy-like.    


“Docious!” Cyrus smiles of relief, “There is this one disney movie that I like a lot with Hayley Kiyoko in it. Do you know her?”   
  
“Um yes! I love her music and how fierce she is when she talks about her uh--sexuality.” Cyrus spills out nervously. The boy wanted to test out and see how Jonah would feel about anyone being in anyway queer. 

Eventually, Cyrus wants to come out to Jonah. Not that he’s been having plans and ideas in his head of exactly how he’ll come out to him, and the exact words he was gonna say, okay so maybe he has.

He’s never said to himself that he was indeed  _ gay _ , even though he obviously knows that he is, but he still hasn’t come to the terms of fully accepting himself yet either. 

“That she’s gay? Yeah, that’s cool. Wait, are you against--”   
  
“No! No not at all!” Cyrus immediately cuts him off, “I was worried if you were.”

“I would never be. People should let other people be who they are.” Jonah smiles back at him again.

“I totally agree.” 

Cyrus mentally thinks if he’s ready. Ever since Jonah and him have been getting closer, the more he wants to tell him about his sexuality. He’s already told Andi and Buffy, so why is he stressing over telling Jonah still?   
  
It’s because he still likes him. It’s because Jonah Beck is his best friend and he doesn’t want to ruin what they already have together, a great friendship. Jonah was his first ever guy friend, the first boy he’s ever liked, and he’s not ready to ruin what Jonah and him already have, platonically of course.

Cyrus decides to clear the silence in the air, “Hey Jonah? I-I think I need to tell you something.” Cyrus breathes out.

Cyrus feels his body and his heart automatically clenching together. The boy looks down and fidgets his fingers as he’s unable to make any kind of eye contact with Jonah. 

“Yeah? You know you can tell me anything.” Jonah notices Cyrus tensing up.

“I…” Cyrus tries to spill it out, but the words just won’t come out.

He knows the answer, but he keeps asking himself what’s really holding him back from telling his friend the truth. Eventually, he realizes that he’s not ready to tell him this. 

Jonah’s just too important to him to tell him something that’s so personal. At this point, he knows by now that Jonah won’t look at him any differently but he’s still scared. Cyrus swallows down his words and realizes that he still hasn’t said anything.

His mind went blank. So many random thoughts were skimming across his mind, trying to think of something to fill in the air.

“I-I pick my nose!” Cyrus almost screams out. 

“Okay and? Who doesn’t?” Jonah chuckles. 

Cyrus sighed of relief that Jonah bought what he said. “You really thought that I was worried you picked your nose?”

“I dunno, just thought you would find it weird.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“I could never find anything you do weird. In fact, that’s the best part about you. I like that you’re yourself and you don’t give a damn about what people think.” Jonah says smiling. 

“You think I don’t care what people think about me? That’s all I ever think about! I hate that I value people’s opinionsover my own.” Cyrus admits to him.

“Cy, I’ve told you this before but don’t put yourself down like that so much. Those people out there are just too dumb to know how truly great you are.” Jonah pats his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you’re a soothing person.” Jonah describes lightly.

Cyrus’ eyes quickly widen. The boy didn’t even know how to react to this. 

Instead, he just smiles back at Jonah as his body continued to heat up. If they were both in an anime or cartoon, Cyrus would be blushing embarrassingly hard. 

“Thank you, I guess.” Cyrus finally responds. 

Jonah smiles back at Cyrus, trying to understand how he even had the confidence to even say that to his friend.

“So uh—Hayley Kiyoko!” Jonah remembers the topic of their old conversation. 

“Right! Right. So we’re watching Lemonade Mouth then?”

“I guess so.” Jonah leans back on the Cyrus’ bed. 

“I’ll go set up the movie. Do you want any snacks?”  

“I would say popcorn, but I don’t wanna be picking out kernels from my teeth.” Jonah sits up. 

“Okay then, how about just some drinks?”

“Sure. That lemonade I had earlier was really good.”

“Haha the irony.” Cyrus giggles. 

“What’s ironic?” 

“You know, lemonade—and we’re watching lemonade mouth?”

“Oh, I get it!” Jonah chuckles. 

“Anyways, same kind from earlier?” Cyrus asks, getting up from his bed.

“It doesn’t really matter to me as long as it’s lemonade.” Jonah smiles. 

“Alright, you go set up the movie and I’ll get us some drinks.” Cyrus leaves the room, and Jonah pulls up the movie on his TV. 

Jonah then goes back to his notes on his phone, and tries to come up with words to describe Cyrus. Almost immediately, he gets a text from his mom. 

momma: jo jo, are you spending the night at your friends house or are you coming home soon?

Jonah thinks about whether he should or not. He really wants to spend more time with him, so he decides to ask Cyrus if he could spend the night. 

Jonah follows Cyrus to the kitchen and sees him pouring some of their lemonade into plastic cups. 

“Hey!” Jonah breathes out. 

“Hey, did you set up the movie?” Cyrus asks as he puts away the lemonade in the fridge. 

“Yeah, I did. Also, my mom asked if I was going to go home soon or if I was going to stay the night?” Jonah tells him. 

“Oh okay, so you’re leaving?” Cyrus assumes. 

“No.” Jonah says hesitantly, “I was hoping if it was okay with you, I could spend the night here, with you?”

“Uh sure! My parents wouldn’t mind since I like you a lo—they like you a lot!” Cyrus quickly rephrases. 

Just like typical Jonah, he just chuckles along with everything Cyrus says. That’s one thing Cyrus always admired about Jonah. He always smiled and laughed at whatever Cyrus said. To him, it shows Cyrus that he’s listening to what he’s saying, unlike some of his friends who unintentionally leaves him out. 

Cyrus then hands him his cup of lemonade and the boys go back into Cyrus’ room. They both laid back in Cyrus’ bed shoulder-to-shoulder together. 

“Hey um, I didn’t come here with any extra clothes so--”   
  
“Do you wanna borrow some clothes to sleep in?” Cyrus asks, careful to not make Jonah feel uncomfortable.

“Yeah, that’d be doce!” Jonah smiles.

It’s now during the movie, and Jonah’s already changed into Cyrus’ pajama clothes, which ironically were his size. Both the boys were under the covers with their plastic cups of lemonade, taking sips out of them almost every three minutes. As Jonah takes a sip of his drink, his eyes lands on Cyrus’ that were staring at the television screen. 

Without a doubt, platonically or not, Jonah thinks Cyrus beautiful. Inside and out. The way the light from the TV screen, even from afar, hit Cyrus’ eyes was so mesmerizing to him. In a way, it made his dark chocolate eyes shine brighter, and Jonah realized how pretty they were to him. Sometimes, it surprises Jonah that Cyrus’ ex, Iris, broke up with him.

Like was it something that Iris found unattractive about him? There isn’t a thing the boy can think about of Cyrus that is a flaw.  

Jonah can admit at times though that he was jealous in the past when Cyrus and him would go on double dates together with their girlfriends. He saw how much he and Iris had so much in common Jonah was jealous of that. Cyrus was the closest thing to the realest friend that he’s ever had.

With all of this crossing his mind, Jonah didn’t realize that he was staring at Cyrus the whole time. Cyrus eventually noticing this only found it really adorable, and slightly creepy. 

“Yo, Jo?” Cyrus waves his hands in front of his face, “Dude, you alright?”   
  
Soon enough, Jonah finally hears him, “Oh-uh yeah I’m fine. I’m just distracted that’s all.”

“What’s got you so stuck in your head?” Cyrus asks out of concern.

“You.”   
  
“Huh?” Cyrus asks out of confusion.

Jonah again realizing what he’s said out loud tries to rephrase his words, “Doo-uh, Doodle! My dog!” He lies, “Sh-he’s just really sick right now and I’m really concerned about him.”

“Oh my god Jonah, I’m so sorry. Do you want me to pause the movie to talk about it? Or I could--”   
  
“No, it’s okay!” Jonah almost yells, “I just need to get him off my mind so I can enjoy my time with you.”

Cyrus smiles, “Dude, you always say that and I still don’t understand. Why do like time with me so much?”

“Cy-Guy, what do you mean?” Jonah giggles, obliviously.

“I just don’t get it. All the sudden you’ve just been incredibly nice to me and--”   
  
“Because you’re my best friend Cyrus, and I care about you a lot.” Jonah admits whole-heartedly. 

“I care about you too. It’s just—I dunno,” Cyrus tries to explain, “It’s just different? Like the way you’ve been treating me lately has been different.”

“I’m still incredibly confused.” Jonah furrows his eyebrows. 

Cyrus shakes his head, “Nevermind, let’s just continue watching the movie.”

“Wait,” Jonah taps the other boys shoulder, “Please tell me what you meant Cyrus. Did I say or do something to hurt you or—“

“No, of course not!” Cyrus tells him, “I-I just meant that...” 

“Was it something that I did to make you uncomfortable in anyway? Whatever it was I’m really really sorry Cy.” Jonah starts to plead, feeling his breathing starting to get heavier. 

Cyrus taking notice of this quickly held Jonah’s hands without thinking, and tried to find anyway possible to calm the stressed out boy down.  

“Jonah, look at me. Breathe. It’s okay I’m here, I’m here.” Cyrus repeats. 

Jonah nods tremendously already cursing himself for having another panic attack on the same day. 

“Don’t worry, you’re doing to get through this. Just breathe in and out,” Jonah squeezes Cyrus’ hands hard and tries to make eye contact with him, “Hey it’s okay, just look at me. Everything will be okay.” Cyrus cooes. 

“O-Okay…” Jonah breathes out. 

For some reason, no matter what, Cyrus seems to be the only person who can calm him down with his panic attacks. With Cyrus, he feels safer, like someone else is there for him. 

Cyrus shows so much that he cares about him and that’s what makes Jonah feel protected. 

“Do you feel better? Do you want more of your lemonade or—“

“No, Cyrus,” Jonah stops him, “I’m good. Way better now that you’re here with me. Thank for you, helping.” Jonah smiles at him. 

The next thing comes to him as a surprise, Jonah hugs him. 

Of course he hugs back, that wouldn’t be polite if he didn’t, but all of this—some sort of affection Jonah’s showing him is all new to Cyrus. He doesn’t mind the hug at all, it’s just different since it’s, you know, Jonah. 

They soon detached themselves from each other and just smiled at one another. The boys then decided to continue to watch the movie since they never paused it to begin with. 

In the scene, it shows the band playing one of Cyrus’ favorite songs from the entire film,  _ ‘Somebody’ _ .

_ Do you see me, _

_ ‘Cause I’m right here, _

_ Can you listen,  _

_ ‘Cause I’ve been trying to make you notice, _

Cyrus sang out loud the lyrics to the song proudly. Jonah smiled, also knowing the words himself and began to sing along,

_ What it would mean to me,  _

_ To feel like somebody, _ _  
_ _ We've been on our way to nowhere, _

_ Tryin' so hard to get there, _

Both the boys looked at each other and started screaming the lyrics on the top of their lungs,

_ And I say, oh,  _

_ We're gonna let it show,  _

_ We're gonna just let go of everything,  _

_ Holding back our dreams, _ _  
_ _ And try to make it come alive,  _

_ Come on let it shine so they can see, _ _  
_ _ We were meant to be, _

There was so much giggling and joy, plus laughter. Cyrus would sing all the undertones of the song while Jonah would be the main melody,

_ Somebody (somebody), _

_ Somebody, yeah (somebody), _

_ Somehow, _

_ Someday, _ __  
_ Someway, _ _  
_ __ Somebody.

The boys sung the rest of the song together and giggled during the end. The main reason why this song was one of Cyrus’ favorites was because it described how he felt, especially around his friends. 

Further on through the movie, there was another special song that Cyrus connected with. Jonah notices Cyrus smiling at the screen during the whole song, and can’t help but to smile back. 

_ Be heard,  _

_ Be strong,  _

_ Be proud,  _

_ I wanna make some noise, _

Just those words alone made Cyrus have an instant connection with this song. With his sexuality, he wants to be proud of it. He doesn’t want to be afraid of it anymore. 

When Cyrus would watch this movie alone, during this song he’d totally be dripping down some tears. Jonah’s with him this time though, and the last thing he wants is to have Jonah see him cry. 

It was later on, and the movie was soon coming to an ending. Jonah had been taking bigger sips from his lemonade. When he noticed that he drank all of it from his cup, he tapped Cyrus’ shoulder to ask if he could get more. 

“Hey Cyrus, do you think I could get some more of that lemonade yo—“ Jonah paused, and smiled happily. 

Cyrus fell asleep during the movie, and currently he was laying his head on top of Jonah’s shoulder. 

Jonah smiled fondly and patted his head gently, “Goodnight, Cy-Guy.”

The boy soon felt tired himself, and fell asleep, laying his head on top of Cyrus’. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE PICK OUR NOSES, FIGHT US- nika and fatma<3


	5. Chapter 5

“I bet you that I couldn’t make at least one single hole in this game.” Cyrus smirks. 

“Oh really? You wanna bet on that?” Jonah nudges the boys’ shoulders, “I taught you how to skateboard and you were doing so well!”

“Until I broke my thumb…” Cyrus finishes for him, “And that’s completely different than mini golf!” 

“Still, don’t give up so easily!” Jonah encourages his friend.

“I’m terrible at aiming, that’s why I don’t think I can do this.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“What’s your bet if you don’t make it in the hole, per sè.” Jonah hands him the golf club. 

Cyrus takes it in his hand and smirks at his own idea, “If I don’t make it in, you have to  _ kiss _ me.” 

Jonah doesn’t know why, but he quickly answers, “ _ Deal _ .” 

He thinks for a second. 

“And if you do,  _ I  _ get to choose the next movie we see.”

“That’s not fair! You know  _ Endgame _ is coming out soon!” Cyrus whines.

“Nope, we’re definitely watching  _ Shazam. _ ” Jonah clarifies, knowing how much Cyrus didn’t like the trailer for some reason. 

“ _ Shazam?  _ Now you’re making me want to miss the hole!” The boy rolls his eyes. 

“I hope you do.” Jonah smirks, looking at Cyrus getting into a stance. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know how my lips feel like?” Cyrus says out loud. 

Jonah’s vision blurs a bit, “Um, I--“

Cyrus swings the club, and purposely aims at any other direction than the hole. 

He obviously misses.

“Oops!” Cyrus giggles. 

“Cyrus you didn’t even--“

“C’mon, a bet’s a bet! Pucker up buttercup.” Cyrus comes closer towards Jonah, the boy feeling his breath on his lips. 

Cyrus then wraps his arms around the boy’s neck, while Jonah’s continued to lay by his own sides. 

The boys inched closer to each other, and soon felt their lips brushing against—

_ “Oh my God!” _

Jonah lifts his head up from the bed and hysterically looks around his surroundings.

“What the hell was that?” Jonah thought. 

Jonah looked around, and saw that the television in front of him was paused at the end screen of the movie he watched with Cyrus last night. Jonah felt his body tightening up, and saw that Cyrus was sound asleep with his whole body wrapped around him. His arms were wrapped around the top of Jonah’s chest, and one leg was over his torso. 

“Should I wake him up?” Jonah thought to himself. 

He has to admit though, he is very comfortable right now. Just the warmth of Cyrus’ body around him had the boy smiling. Jonah decides to just let Cyrus stay in the position he was in, and he grabs his own phone from the nightstand next to him. 

The boy goes to his notes and thinks of more lyrics for his song that he’s struggling to write. 

_ He’s exactly what I need,  _ Jonah rereads again. 

“What words would describe him?” He thinks. 

Immediately in his mind, he remembers some of the things he would refer to Cyrus as, and started to type them out.

_ He’s soothing like, _

Jonah smiles at the lyric, remembering last night and how honest he was able to be with Cyrus. He feels that he might as well try to figure out how he would sing it, so he hummed a random tone in his head to go along with it. 

For some reason, this also makes him think of the beach. He remembered being outside with his family and watching the ocean rush across the sand, and that relaxed him. All of the stress and anxiety that would build up into the boy would  _ literally _ wash away when he stared out into the ocean. 

His family would go on trips together very often, so he was already familiar with different variations of beaches and oceans. In a way, Cyrus makes Jonah feel that way whenever he’s around him.

_ The ocean rushing on the sand, _ Jonah finally typed into his phone. 

Jonah decides to go back into his mind when they were both drinking lemonade together. 

After Jonah’s previous panic attack, and all the stress he felt from going to Cyrus’ place for the first time in awhile, he got a very mild headache and felt lucky enough that Cyrus and his family had tons of medications for any kind of situation. 

_ He’s my Tylenol when I’m in pain, _

It was a dumb thing probably, but Cyrus giving him the Tylenol yesterday to make sure he felt better, made Jonah feel cared for. He knows that Cyrus will never see it the way he sees that little moment between them, but he still wants it known how important it was to him.

_ He’s so beautiful,  _

This lyric mainly, is the truest one he’s ever wrote because Jonah wholeheartedly means it about Cyrus. He continued to smile at the screen, already enjoying writing this song way more than his other ones. 

_ He’s like a tall glass of lemonade,  _ Jonah bit his lip second guessing those words, but continued on. At this point, he’s just been typing anything and everything that’s on his  mind. The boy alone was just so happy that he had a lot more lyrics written out for the song.

It was at that moment when he felt the body that’s currently wrapped around him move around a lot more. Cyrus was starting to wake up, and Jonah had no idea what to do.

At first, his friend stretched out his body, and the boy’s tired eyes had opened up. To both the boys surprise, Cyrus moves over a little too far and rolls off of the bed. 

He breathes in and out deeply, and grasps onto his head after banging it to the ground pretty hard.

“Dude, you okay?” Jonah quickly sits up from the bed and looks down at him.

“Uh--haha, uh yeah sure, I actually am great! Um, you wouldn’t happen to have been awake up until ten seconds ago, have you?”

“I um, I just woke up. What happened?” Jonah lies and pretends to be confused. He did not need Cyrus to freak out over the fact that he was just spooning him like ten seconds  ago.

“I--I’m not sure. I guess I was just moving around a lot in my sleep, that maybe I just somehow ended up on the floor?” Cyrus sits up from the floor and makes eye contact withhis friend.

“Possibly,” There was immediately an awkward silence between them for the longest, neither of them knew how to respond to each other, until one of them finally spoke again.

“So um, are you up for anything to eat?” Cyrus clears the silence. 

" _Hell_ yeah, what do you have here?” 

“Um, I was kinda thinking we would go to the Spoon and eat breakfast there? Only if you want to?” Cyrus finally stands up from the floor.

“Doce! I could have some of the buttery pancakes again.” Jonah licks his lips happily.

Cyrus gasps dramatically, “Um, what about baby taters?” 

“I didn’t forget about the taters! I’ll have them  _ with  _ my pancakes.”

“And a chocolate milkshake?” Cyrus grins. 

“ _ And  _ a chocolate milkshake.” Jonah smiles at his friend contently. 

 

It’s later on and the boys are at the Spoon together. Ironically though, mini golf is introduced in their conversation.

“So, you know how my dad  _ really  _ wants me to try and be athletic right?” 

“Yeah?” Jonah chuckles at the thought of Cyrus ever trying out sports.   
  
“Well, last week he took me mini golfing and--”

This immediately makes Jonah cough on his chocolate milkshake he was currently drinking.

“Woah, woah JB? You okay?” Cyrus quickly gets up from his seat and starts patting his friend’s back.

Jonah coughs a bit more before being able to speak clearly, “Yeah I’m fine, mini golf just reminds me of something random.”

“Yikes dude, you nearly choked there. I don’t think you want to do that.’’ Cyrus chuckles and goes back to his seat.

“Yeah,” Jonah laughs along with him, “So uh, how’d you sleep?”

Cyrus looks at the boy awkwardly, “It was um, I slept well?”

Jonah just nods along, “Oh, and did you sleep well?” Cyrus asks.

“Kinda,” Jonah begins, “I had some unexpected company,” 

Cyrus held his breath, wondering if Jonah would talk about what happened this morning, “In my dreams.”

Cyrus sighed deeply in relief, “Oh, thank god!”

“What?”   


“I-I mean, what was the dream about?” Cyrus asks out of curiosity.

As Jonah was about to make up an excuse for what really happened, Buffy  _ saved  _ his life and walked into the diner and sits next to Cyrus.

“Hey guys! So, how was last night with you two?” Buffy smiles at the two, oblivious of the awkward situation between the two.

“Oh um--”

“We--”

Both the boys looked at each other, trying to come up with an unsuspicious explanation of what occurred between the two in the morning.

“We just played a lot of fortnite together, like  _ normal  _ people.” Cyrus says hesitantly.

“Oh? Cool, I guess?” Buffy furrows her eyebrows, “On the other hand, Walker and I did some crafts together!” Buffy twirls her hair again. 

“That’s nice! How’s it been going with you two lately?” Jonah smirks. 

“Good, actually. I was so worried things would be awkward because of Andi an—“

“Andi and Walker? But they didn’t even actually go out.” Cyrus points out. He wasn’t wrong, but for Andi it was different. They might of not actually went out, but knowing the  fact that her best friend is dating someone that at some point in time she did have an interest in, it started feeling a lot more weird and awkward being around her friends with him there. 

Andi would just explain this all to her friends, but she wanted to save the trouble of annoying them with her own problems all over again.

“Yeah I know that, but for some reason it still affects her.” Buffy shrugs. 

“Plus, she chose Jonah over him--”   


“Hey, I’m right here,” Jonah announces, “And to set the record straight, she broke up with me soon after.”

“True,” Cyrus mumbles for only himself to hear.

“But still! Andi does have the right to feel what she’s feeling right now. I don’t want to force her to be around Walker if she doesn’t want to.” Buffy continues to think of what Andi must be going through.

“I don’t want to be a downer, but I think it’s the fact that you and Walker are together rather than just Walker. See how she acts when Buffy starts talking about Walker, or  anything couple related. Her tone changes.” Cyrus points out, understanding her place in this situation.

“I mean it could be, but she said she was happy for me. Plus, how do you even know this? Understand this at all?” 

“I could put myself in her shoes and see things from her perspective, you  _ know  _ what I mean.” Cyrus gives his friend a knowing look. It would be much easier to make this  clearer for Buffy, if only Jonah wasn’t sitting right across from them.

Buffy gave a confused look as Jonah did the same.

“Don’t ask.” Is all that Cyrus wanted to explain.

A well timed entrance of Andi Mack ended their conversation. Both Buffy and Jonah’s attention was at Andi, paying no mind to the trio, and seemingly looking for someone. 

Andi seemed to be looking over the store for someone. She didn’t seem to be looking at places the Good Hair Crew would usually sit, but rather towards some of the people  serving. 

Cyrus being clueless to this fact was taking it as his cue to call her over, assuming she was looking for them. 

“Andi! We’re over here!” Cyrus exclaims. 

Andi turns to the side of her, where she heard her name being called. She saw all of her friends sitting there and shrugged, and sat down next to the empty spot by Jonah.

“Hey guys, I didn’t know everyone was showing up here today.” Andi twiddles her thumbs.

“We didn’t even plan to be all here,” Cyrus begins.

“Yeah, it was just me and Cy-Guy here,” Jonah smiles contently.

“And then I came here just for a basket of taters by myself,” Buffy joins in.

“Hey! You said that you’d never get taters without me!” Cyrus dramatically gasps.

“I did, but you were unreachable! You’ve been kinda distant lately, right Andi?” Buffy tries to get Andi’s attention, but she’s clearly distracted by her thoughts. 

Andi did not hear Buffy the first time, and she repeats with a slightly louder voice, “ _ Right _ , Andi?”

The group's attention is now on Andi, who seems unresponsive and is looking over at the waitresses. They all looked back at each other and gave an unspoken agreement. Buffy counted down with her fingers and the three screamed at the same time. 

_ “Andi!”  _

Andi jumped in her seat, completely unaware of the others. 

“Cheezits, you guys! That was unnecessary! Ya could have nudged me or called my  _ name _ .”

The group then gives each other a knowing look, not wanting to admit to Andi that, that’s what they’ve been doing the whole time. 

“What?” Andi stated, as the three all looked at each other. 

“Nothing.” They all murmured, trying to avoid the topic of conversation.

“Oh come on! If you guys say nothing, it’s always followed by something,” Andi spoke, exasperated with the difficulty of cooperation.

The group all gave a sigh simultaneously. They couldn’t win against the Amy Duncan quote. 

“We did though,” Buffy stated plainly. 

” _ Wha- _ ” Jonah mumbled to himself, being completely oblivious of what Andi referenced to.

“What do you mean?” Andi furrows her eyebrows, and folds her arms.

“Well, it’s just that you’ve been distracted. Who are you looking for?” Buffy questions.

“I mean-- _ nobody _ .” Andi stutters, cursing herself for not coming up with a better response.

“Maybe  _ Amber  _ could be here, but she seems to be nowhere in sight.” Buffy looks around the diner, trying to see if she could catch sight of the waitress.

“Oh yeah! She doesn’t work on Sundays. Something with her family, I think. Church?” Jonah recalls Amber telling him that she goes to Sunday school with her family at church.

“Oh,” Andi sits back in her seat, letting out a short sigh.

“Okay then, I’m just gonna go and--” 

“Wait,” Jonah stops her.

“What?” Andi turns to him.

“ _ Aren’t _ you gonna stay?” Jonah asks her.

“I uh,” Andi thinks this through in her mind. 

“Yeah, aren't you gonna stay? What did you even come here for?” Buffy asks her in her usual  _ Buffy  _ tone.

“Uh, just to meet up with you guys! Obviously!” Andi smiles weakly, and sits back with her friends. 

“ _ But _ didn’t you say you didn’t know we were here?” Cyrus recalls.

Andi looks at her friend for a second, trying to think of something to say, “I-I um,” Andi pauses, quickly getting anxious and nervous, “Oh um, I think my mom just texted me!  She probably needs me for something at Cloud Ten.” Andi gets up from her seat again, only to be stopped by another one of her fellow friends.

“But isn’t Cloud Ten closed on Sundays?” Buffy reminds the anxious girl.

“Yeah, just like the Red Rooster is too.” Jonah adds on.

“Ya know what? Maybe The Spoon is secretly closed, too.” Andi says sarcastically.

“Well, we wouldn’t really be here if--“ Cyrus begins to say.

“I just--I have to go. I’ll see you guys tomorrow, alright?” As she spoke, Andi slowly moved back from the table, understanding how she seemed to appear in the moment. She  had to leave, she couldn’t stay. She couldn’t. 

 

“Well, that was very odd and out of character of Andi. Should we go after her?” Jonah’s one to show concern for Andi.

“No, that never solved anything. I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” Buffy says as she glares at the door Andi was at seconds ago. 

The signal of a phone’s notification, a ding, was heard. A set of eyes, looking shocked and almost panicked turned to the other two sets of eyes.  

“Guys, I have to go, I’m late.” Jonah looks at his two friends, wide-eyed.

“Oh no, to what?” Cyrus furrows his eyebrows, interested in Jonah’s excuse.

“Not important, I’ll see you guys tomorrow at some point?” Jonah sits up and slowly backs away from the booth he currently sat at.

“Yeah, probably.” Buffy looked at the boy with a knowing stare. 

“Bye Jonah.”

“Bye Cy,” Jonah waves.

As soon as Jonah walks out the door, Buffy turns to him with an undoubtedly chaotic look. 

“That was also suspicious. He left kind early too, don’t you think that’s kinda weird?” Buffy, hand on her chin with a thoughtful look. 

“Probably a dentist appointment or something, or doctor’s you could never know.” Cyrus sticks up for Jonah, knowing how Buffy could make false accusations. 

“I don’t think he’d be so worked up over being late to something if it wasn’t  _ that  _ important. What do you think he’s up to?” Buffy has a slight cocky tone in her voice.

“Uh--maybe just uh, frisbee practice then? You never know how much um, JB practices?” Cyrus suggests, knowing that there weren’t any frisbee practices on a Sunday.

Buffy doesn’t look the slightest convinced. Maybe it was the fact that she knew if he doubted when he had practice, it didn't happen. The self doubt in Cyrus’s voice was  evident, but he didn’t seem to feel the need to acknowledge speculation. Only looked over to his drink, somehow more appealing than conversation, and took a sip. 

“He’s on a date,”

Cyrus nearly chokes on his chocolate milkshake, “He’s uh, what?” 

“You heard me the first time.” Buffy smirks, and takes a sip of her own drink.

Cyrus, recovering from almost choking to death, ready to dispute this claim, doesn’t believe his ears. He couldn't have had feelings for someone else when they hit it off during  their sleepover, right? 

“I mean, he could just have something going on at home that he’s not ready to tell us yet?” Cyrus almost convinces himself.

Buffy gave him a sympathetic look. Cyrus knew he was wrong, and he didn’t want to face the truth. 

“I mean, you don’t think Jonah likes someone already? Right?” Cyrus asks Buffy. 

Buffy doesn’t answer in time for Cyrus to know her answer.

 

“Hey!” 

A girl with short strawberry blonde hair, and a yellow blouse comes into sight. The girl smiles and begins to sign, but then goes down into her phone and texts the boy in front of her.

**_libby: hey!_ **

The boy picks up his phone and smiles happily at it.

**_jonah: thx f4 meeting up w me_ **

**_libby: np it’s no biggy_ **

**_jonah: so uh, there’s sumthin i wanted to tell u_ **

Libby looks up at Jonah clearly confused, and proceeds to type on her phone.

**_libby: is there something wrong?_ **

**_jonah: no! there ws actually sumthin i wanted to ask u_ **

**_libby: ok?_ **

Jonah bites on his lower lip, anxious at the question he was about to type out.

**_jonah: i really like hanging out with you. i wanted to know_ **

**_if you wanna maybe_ **

**_go out sometime?_ **

Libby looks wide eyed at her screen. She types away and answers quickly. 

**_libby: as in, as friends or a date?_ **

Jonah looks up, and then he looks down. He takes another minute and gulps as he types his response.

**_jonah: yeah_ **

**_like a date_ **

**_how does that sound?_ **

Jonah watches Libby with trembling fingers as she types out her response. A nearly overwhelming amount of anxiety rushes over his shoulders, until his phone dings.

**_libby: sounds gr8! when and where?_ **

The boy felt immediate relief. Jonah really did like Libby, he just didn’t know if it would of been too soon to ask her out.

The two preteens have only known each other for a few months, them first meeting at frisbee camp, but Jonah instantly caught feelings for the girl.

**_jonah: the spoon tmr at 7_ **

**_libby: coolio, i’ll see ya there._ **

Both of them looked up from their phones to each other, and gave the other a genuine smile, then the two parted ways. 

 

It’s the next day at school, and The Good Hair Crew,  _ minus  _ Jonah, had been sitting together on the bleachers outside of their school. They were discussing something minimal  and trivial when they saw Jonah talking to someone, a  _ girl _ .

“I knew there was somebody,” Andi watched Jonah swiftly grab the girl’s hand.

“Since when?” Buffy looks at Andi.

“He had this look on his face the other day, like he was trying to tell me something.” Andi recalls talking to Jonah after the incident when he sang another song to her. They  talked about how silly they were to think that they wouldn’t have any drama as exes.

She remembers the look on Jonah’s face when she told him that even if one of them  _ liked  _ anyone else, that there still wouldn’t be any drama.

“I know that look. You just wanna shake him and say  _ ‘spit it out, man!’ _ ” Cyrus also recalls multiple times when he wished Jonah would just tell him something.

“Well, it’s pretty clear what that look means.” Buffy watches Jonah stroke the girl’s hair.

“We’re staring,”

“This is rude,” Cyrus agrees.

“We should stop,” Andi realizes how much privacy they’re all invading of Jonah’s, but it’s just a thing this group can’t handle.  _ Privacy _ . It’s pretty much almost impossible to keep something a secret from these group of friends.

Andi thinks about this for awhile, well, more like a half second, and decides that it would be a good idea to go and meet the new lady his friend is assumingly seeing.

“Let’s go meet her!” Andi gets up from the bench she sat, but is soon stopped from her friends.

“No! We need to wait for Jonah to introduce us,” Cyrus understands how hard it might be for Jonah to tell his friends that he’s seeing someone. He also wants Jonah to be able to trust him, and doesn’t want the good thing that he has going on with Jonah to go away.

“Wha--, he’s probably worried about how we’d react! If I do it now, he’ll know, I’m totally fine with her,” Andi gets up this time and starts jogging in the direction that the other girl seems to be heading off too.

“I wouldn’t--” Buffy’s already to late with her exclaim, as in, Andi is too far away to hear her.

“Hello! Friend of Jonah Beck?” Andi calls out. The girl  _ seems  _ to ignore her.

So she tries to get her attention again.

“Excuse me? I’m just trying to say hi!” Andi tries to be more polite in the tone of her voice, maybe the girl was intimidated by her?   
  
She still gets no acknowledgement from the girl.

“Hello?” This time she’s closer to the girl, expecting her to turn around and say something like,

_ “Oh hi! I’m so sorry!” _ _  
_

But no.

Just nothing.

Maybe the girl already knew who she was, and was just ignoring her on purpose. Maybe Jonah has already talked to her about Andi behind her back.

All she knows is that she wants to find out why.

 

So she does exactly that. 

It was after school, which was during the time Andi would use for finishing homework or writing any important notes she needs. Andi prefers to do her work outdoors, if it’s agood day of course, because it reminds her of Andi Shack. And the smell of the trees, the grass, and whenever it was never too hot or too cold outside was her favorite kind of day.

It was her top priority to go outside everyday for as long as she could. She usually only stays at her school for about an hour until she has to meet her friends at the Spoon.

It’s a tradition in their friend group to always meet at the Spoon everyday.

At this point, she was pretty much almost done with her work, and just as she was getting ready to set her pencil down, she hears footsteps jogging up towards her.

“Andiman!” Said a familiar voice.

Now only two people in the entire world would ever call her that, and the voice would of been too deep for it to be her own mother.

Andi looks up and sees that it’s Jonah, and gives him a small smile.

“Got any free time in the next couple of days? There’s someone I want you to meet!” Jonah smiles confidently.

Andi took this at her time to ask her friend some questions, “Would that be your  _ new  _ girlfriend?”

“I’m not sure about  _ girlfriend _ , you know,  _ labels _ ?” Jonah still feels very uncomfortable with the title, and he  _ himself  _ doesn’t even know why.

Andi just nods, remembering what that felt like when she was with Jonah, and at the time he wasn’t ready for that label.

“But yeah, her name’s Libby, I told her all about you! She said you sounded cool and wants to meet!” Jonah tells Andi. He knew how both Andi and Libby could bond over their  crafting skills. Libby showed him pictures of different kind of headbands she made.   


“Well, that wasn’t really the impression that I got,” Andi tells the boy, at this point she feels that he said something about her that made Libby dislike her.

The second Jonah heard those words, his smile dimmed down a bit to clear confusion. Noticing that, Andi knows that she needs to be more specific.

“I saw you two this morning,” Andi starts off.

“Okay?” Jonah begins to get a little curious himself.

“After you walked away, I tried to introduce myself to her,” Andi explains more, already feeling annoyance from the event that occurred.

Jonah can already tell what this conversation is going to lead to.

“I called out several times, but she  _ iced  _ me!”

“She didn’t hear you!” Jonah exclaimed.

Of course Jonah would immediately defend his girlfrie--well, significant other. Andi already expected this and wanted Jonah to realize that maybe Libby had a problem with her.

“You weren’t there! And I know you want everybody to be friends, but Libby clearly has some kind of problem with me!” Andi tries to explain in a way for Jonah to understand.

She knows how much Jonah dislikes drama, and wants everybody to be friends in the end, but she just doesn’t think that’s gonna be the case for her and Libby.

For Jonah, at this point he doesn’t blame Andi for feeling this way about Libby. It’s no one’s fault, but he does feel that she’s being a little too hard on the girl.

“She’s either jealous, or unfriendly, or stuck up--”   
  
“Andi, Libby’s deaf!” Jonah finally tells her.

Every weight and every ounce of anger, confusion, and annoyance instantly goes way in Andi’s head. She’s never in her life felt more embarrassed about any other false  accusation she’s ever made in her entire life, besides the time she once accused Bex of stealing Buffy as her friend that one time. God, that was an awful memory.

Now, all that she feels is so incredibly bad, and horribly judgemental of others, which she does not  _ ever  _ want to be towards other people.

_ “Oh,” _

 

It was the next day, and Andi and Libby have been spending some time together in Andi Shack. The two obviously bonded over their love for crafting, and had many  conversations about their favorite thing to make. Soon, their conversation took a turn when Libby asked Andi about her and Jonah’s relationship. She practically pleaded to  know why the two  _ now  _ friends broke up, which Andi finally did answer.

“We didn’t have a lot to talk about,” Andi admits.

“Just texting?” Libby signs.

“He does prefer emojis.” Andi sighs, recalling all of their old text messages and remembering the  _ goodnight  _ emojis that Jonah would send her every night before she went to  sleep.

Libby nods and very much pouts. She knew that Jonah did like her, but she felt that he wasn’t as invested in their relationship as she was. Even though they did  _ just  _ started  going out, she still felt that she wasn’t really in a relationship with him at all.

She remembered the times with Jonah at frisbee camp, and they would have all kinds of different games and activities to do together. They were really fun. It didn’t involve  texting, or any other different way to communicate.

She recalled being anxious and nervous to tell Jonah that she was deaf. They had each other’s number though, and Jonah assumed that she didn’t speak just because she was  shy.

When she did tell him that she was indeed  _ deaf _ , she did not expect at all for Jonah to be so cool with it, and how ironic it was that she was moving to Shadyside around the  same time she met Jonah.

“He’s very cute!” Andi tells the saddened girl.

It did really hurt her that Libby was in the same position as she was with Jonah. But now, being Jonah’s friend, she finally gets why he did all the things that he did in the past.

“Cute!” Libby accentuated with a smile.

 

It was the next day after school, and Cyrus was sitting on his swings, swaying his legs, and silently enjoying the peace and quiet. The previous day had been filled with Andi’s rants on how Jonah’s apparently new girlfriend ignored her, then proceeded by Andi’s tales on how nice she was. 

Libby seemed nice, according to Andi’s point of view, and he was sure to believe it, but that wasn’t what was stressing him out. 

Jonah had a girlfriend. Jonah is dating someone. And he wasn’t okay with it. Not one bit. 

He knows Jonah, Jonah is practically his best friend. They trusted each other, had faith in each other. But he didn’t know that he was setting himself up to be let down again. Not again. 

He thought from the other day, that they could’ve had something. More than just what they were currently. They cuddled, they laughed, and slept in the same bed together. It  wasn’t like he  _ himself  _ was gonna talk to Jonah about any of this, or at all how he felt, but he just let himself assume that there was a chance.

How foolish he was.

He also didn’t understand why Jonah couldn’t tell him about Libby. Didn’t Jonah trust him? Did he do something to Jonah? He’d ask Jonah these questions, but knew that it  would be a waste of time. He didn’t want to pressure someone that he really admired, and really liked to tell him anything that he possibly wasn’t ready for even  _ Cyrus  _ to know.

The boy was slowly dipping into his thoughts and fears that he didn’t notice the oncoming figure. 

_ “Hey,”  _

Cyrus looked up, his head was hanging down the entire time staring at his feet. He immediately knew the boy who was in front of him.

“Oh, hey.” Cyrus looked at him for one second, then moved his eyes back down to the ground. He wasn’t in the right state of mind to talk to Tj, and he wasn’t even supposed to be talking to him in the first place.

“So, you here by yourself?” The other boy asked.

“Yeah, but I shouldn’t be talking to you.” Cyrus looks at him. His friends don’t want him hanging out with Tj anymore, and they’re probably right.

He still cares about him though.

“I know. It’s just that--I want you to know that it was  _ me _ ,” 

“What?”

“I told the police about, you know,” Tj doesn’t even want to say the word.

“The gun?” But Cyrus finishes for him.

“Yeah,” Tj thinks if it would be too soon to ask, “Can I sit?”

Cyrus thinks about it, “Sure,”

He didn’t know why he let him. He always gives him second chances, even when he  _ doesn’t  _ deserve them.

“You know, something bad could of happened,” Tj had just sat down on the swing, yet Cyrus was already done with not being able to talk to him about the incident, “Someone  could’ve gotten hurt. I could’ve gotten hurt,” He looks at Tj, “But you still let it happen. You  _ knew  _ that they were bringing guns, yet you still let me go there.”

Cyrus was still ashamed of himself for even meeting up with Tj and his friends that day in the first place. 

“Reed has to do a hundred hours of community service, if that makes things any better.”

As if that would make the situation any better.

“It doesn’t. You still were aware of the fact that he had a  _ gun _ , Tj. You pretty much participated in all of it. Who knows how long you guys could have been doing this for,” Cyrus  shakes his head disappointment.

“We didn’t know--”

“Do you understand the amount of danger you could’ve put me in?” Cyrus voices slightly picks up, “What if someone decided to mess around too much,  _ huh _ ?”

“I do understand. I really do,” Tj says nonchalantly.

“Still,” Cyrus looks at him again, “Do you  _ really  _ feel sorry about it?”

Tj shrugs, looking somewhat annoyed his feelings that he had made clear are coming into question, “I guess,”

“You _guess_? You _fucking_ guess.” Everything in Cyrus’ mind of what he should do next was spiraling out of control. He wants to leave, but he wants to know how Tj _truly_ feels about all off it.

“Dude, I’m sorry okay?”

He can’t believe it. He’s  _ just  _ sorry. He should be much more than  _ sorry _ . But he also can’t be getting upset over this. Like, it’s Tj. What more out of him could he had expected.

Cyrus takes his time to answer. 

“Okay,”

Silence takes over for a bit. The longer the silence is, the stronger the tension gets. 

“But, I’ll  _ temporarily  _ forgive you, alright? It still bothers me, but I’ll need time to get over it. Just know that things are good, but I’m still a bit on edge about it. Alright?” Cyrus  finally tells him.

“Alright.”


End file.
